Hetalia Christmas Drabbles
by SayaLeigh
Summary: A collection of drabbles covering various pairings during the Christmas season; includes GerIta, HongIce, DenNor, Giripan, USUK, AmeCan, LietPol, Spamano, PruAus, and even Red Velvet Pancakes, among others.
1. GerIta

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**Christmas Drabbles - GerIta**  
_Inspired by the song "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town"_

Germany glanced down at the figure beside him, frowning. Italy was being abnormally quiet, and the tall blond found it somehow more nerve wracking than the Italian's constant chaos.  
The two were on their way back to Germany's house after a G8 meeting. The December air bit at their exposed skin, prompting both to snuggle deeper into their scarves and oversized winter coats. The weather had nearly cleared the streets, though every now and again someone would hurry past. A few even paused long enough to call out Christmas greetings in German.  
"Germany," Italy began thoughtfully, finally breaking the silence.  
"What is it?" Germany asked quickly, more than ready to hear what was keeping the other so quiet.  
"It what America said true?" the brunette Nation asked, looking up at the other with a concerned expression.  
"What-" Germany began, confused, "Oh, about the 'Santa Claus' person?"  
Italy nodded, looking uncomfortable. "Does he really watch me when I sleep?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.  
Germany started to tell him no, and that the only person who might be stopping by on the holiday a few days away was Finland, when an idea occurred to him.  
"Who knows?" he told the Italian instead, "I guess you'll just have to be good and follow orders if you don't want to face the consequences."  
Italy continued to look uncomfortable, but he soon took on an expression of determination.  
"Right!" he announced finally, "I'll just have to be good for the next few days!"  
He marched ahead, dragging Germany along behind him. The blond went willingly, rolling his eyes at the simplicity of the other's mind. Still, the superstition might keep Italy out of trouble for a few days at least.  
"Um, Germany..." Italy began nervously, turning to look back over his shoulder, "I can still sleep with you, can't I?"  
Germany blushed, but nodded. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to tell Italy that someone might be watching him at all times.


	2. HongIce

**Christmas Drabbles - HongIce**

_"A Holly Jolly Christmas"_

Several Nations crowded large room, the sound of all their voices filling the air. It was America's annual Christmas party, and all the other Nations had been invited. They mingled freely, disagreements and histories forgotten.

Alone in the corner sat the personification of Iceland, looking generally bored and alone except for his puffin companion. He watched the party, observing how everyone interacted-Norway and England comparing something with vague gestures, America and Japan discussing video games, even Canada sitting alone on the other side of the room.

Iceland sighed, resigning himself to a night of trying to put up with the constant idiocy of the people around him. At the very least, Norway wasn't trying to get him to call him "Big Brother" again.

"Aiyah! You can't do that! Put the lighter down!" screeched the voice of a familiar Asian nation.

Iceland looked up to see China arguing with one of his brothers. The boy was about Iceland's age, with the typical dark hair but uncharacteristically thick eyebrows. Iceland raised a brow, wondering if the night was about to get interesting after all.

"Fine, whatever," the boy told China, his voice monotone, "I'm sorry, I guess." He pocketed the lighter and strode casually in Iceland's general direction, leaving behind a steaming older brother and the remains of whatever he'd been trying to light.

"What was that?" Iceland asked when the boy drew close enough.

He looked up, his dark eyes landing blankly on Iceland. "Aniki's just overreacting," he replied, shrugging, "Older brothers do that sometimes."

Iceland rolled his eyes, but decided to ignore the other's avoidant answer. "I know," he replied instead, nodding in Norway's general direction.

A small, amused smile stole over the Asian boy's face. "Who are you?" he asked, sounding as curious as his apparently monotone voice allowed him to.

"Iceland," the snowy-haired boy replied, "And you are?"

"Hong Kong," the brunet replied, stepping suddenly into Iceland's personal space.

"What are you doing?" Iceland asked, taking a step back. In reply, Hong Kong simply pointed upward. Iceland followed his gaze up to a small plant hanging over their heads.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, confused. He couldn't remember seeing it before.

"Mistletoe," Hong Kong informed him, "Japan told me that if you're caught under it with someone, you kiss them."

Iceland's face lit up with a heavy blush, and he took another step back even as Hong Kong moved in. "You don't even know me," he protested.

"Rules are rules," Hong Kong replied, his voice becoming almost sing-song. Another step brought him chest-to-chest with Iceland, and in the next moment, their lips connected.

Out of the corner of his eye, Iceland could see Norway fixing the two of them with the dark stare of a protective older brother.


End file.
